encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Raquim
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = Episode 7; Chapter 10 | revival = Episode 218 | final = Episode 218 }} Rehav of Sapiro is a Prince of the Kingdom of Sapiro. He is a cousin of Rama Armeo and the father of Hara Amihan of Lireo. Appearance Personality As a prince, Raquim respected the ascendancy of his cousin and king, Armeo. He usually helped prepare before wars, and fought beside him during the battle. He had no aspirations for power or the throne of Sapiro, forgoing both when he had the opportunity to do so (i.e., the possession of the three gems and the demise of the immediate Sapiryan royal family). He loved only one woman, Minea, even though they could not marry because of Lirean law. He was a devoted father to Amihan. History Prince of Sapiro Raquim is a prince of Sapiro, a cousin to the king, Armeo. His rank appeared to be second only to the king, as the nearest collateral relative. He was once a friend of Hagorn, prince of Hathoria. Raquim loved Minea, Queen of Lireo, and she bore him a daughter, Amihan, during the war between Hathoria and Sapiro. Raquim defeated Hagorn in combat, but did not kill him. He went to assist his king, Armeo, who had been wounded by Arvak, King of Hathoria. Arvak defeated Raquim, but Asval slew Arvak with an arrow. Dying, Arvak took out the two gems in his possession, hoping that Hagorn would get it. But it was Raquim who acquires Arvak's gems. Armeo, also dying from the wound he received, gave his Earth Gem to Raquim. In a short time Raquim had become the most powerful Encantado in Encantadia, keeper of the three gems. While disappointed that he did not get the gems before Raquim did, Asval was glad that a Sapiryan was now in possession of the three gems. He said that Sapiro could now dominate Encantadia. But domination was not in Raquim's mind, for this would make them just like the Hathors. Raquim went back to save the queen and the crown prince, but found the queen slain and the prince missing. He concluded that Prince Ybrahim had also been slain during the war, for there is no reason for the Hathors to spare him. Asval lied to Hagorn that it was Raquim who slew Arvak, so Hagorn swore revenge against Raquim. With the demise of the immediate royal family, Raquim had a plausible claim to the throne of Sapiro, but for some reason he did not claim it, nor did he rebuild the fallen kingdom. Raquim decided to pass the three gems to the Queen of Lireo, making her the most powerful Encantada as the owner of all four gems. Raquim sojourned in the court of Lireo, where he can be with Minea and their daughter Amihan. In the human world When Amihan was kidnapped and subsequently rescued, Raquim concluded that it was a Hathor plot based on the dagger that was found. Minea went to Hagorn to extract a promise never to do that again, but Hagorn refused, saying he will not stop until Raquim lives. Minea sends Raquim and Amihan to the human world. Raquim tries to make Minea accompany them, but Minea said that her duties as queen prevent her from doing so. Imaw gives him gold, a map of Encantadia, and a staff that could cast a spell of forgetfulness. Aquil and Muros escort him to the Tree of Asnamon, and he exits in the middle of a footbridge. On his arrival the humans found his clothes strange, so he takes clothes from a house he passed by and leaves some gold behind. When this was discovered, two thugs went looking for him. Raquim eats on an eatery, where Jigs befriends him. The two thugs found Raquim and demanded his gold. They attacked when Raquim refused. Raquim gets shot by a gun, and his gold gets stolen. Jigs offers to bring him to the hospital, but Raquim was able to heal himself, surprising Jigs. Knowing that Raquim and Amihan had nowhere to stay, he offers to shelter them in his house in the province. When Jigs' neighbors asked where Raquim came from, he replied "From Sapiro," which the neighbors took to mean somewhere in Europe. Choleng, Jigs' wife, learns that Raquim is penniless, so she accepts them only reluctantly. Jigs helps Raquim find work in the mines. As a Sapiryan, Raquim could easily locate gold, which made their colleagues suspicious and jealous of him. Before long, Raquim was able to have a small house of his own. Jigs believed that with Raquim's earnings, he would have enough to return to where he came from. Death Because of their long absence in Encantadia, Hagorn deduces that Raquim and Amihan were in the human world. Raquim did not send Amihan to human school, instead teaching her the skills she needed to know, such as Enchan and swordsmanship. When two of Raquim's colleagues at the mines attempted to kidnap Amihan, they saw Amihan vanish before their eyes. When Raquim learned about it, he used the staff given by Imaw to make them forget about it. Amihan attempted to vanish again, but she fails. Raquim told her that all his tales about Encantadia were true, and they belong there. Amihan thought that her father had become insane, but Jigs tells her not to think about her father like that. When Hagorn acquired the key of Asnamon, he invades the human world to kill Raquim and Amihan. Raquim refuses Hagorn's offer to join him in attacking Lireo. The two fight in single combat, and Raquim would have won, had Agane not captured Amihan. Raquim was subsequently slain, and his body was taken back to Lireo. Grieving before his body, Minea finally admits that she loves Raquim. He lay in state for some time before the blue butterflies arrived to take him to Devas. Final confrontation with Hagorn After many years, Raquim is among the Ivtres being imprisoned by Ether and Arde upon the fall of Emre. After Arde's defeat, Emre manages to break the seal in order to release Vish'ka, Manik and Raquim. He later descends from Devas to participate in the final war against Hagorn. Hagorn blames Raquim for the death of his father Arvak, but Raquim reveals to Hagorn that it was Asval who murdered him and Ybrahim tells that he is able to kill Asval until the battle resumes. After Hagorn slashes Ariana, Raquim fatally stabs him to death. Raquim approaches the dying Ariana in Ybrahim's arms, telling his nephew that Amihan is a sarkosi, living in Ariana's body, before LilaSari prompts him to help his fellow ivtres to finish off the remaining Hadezars. At the end, the spirit of Raquim visits the tree of Minea. Abilities Powers *Healing *Detecting gold Other skills Weaponry Raquim's most notable weapon is Arkrey, which is later entrusted to his daughter Amihan. When being an ivtre, Raquim uses a sword similar to Minea's Laya and Lira's Avatar. He was given a staff which had the ability to remove select memories from other people, such as his identity. Relatives Trivia *Dingdong Dantes, who plays Raquim, previously portrayed King Ybrahim of Sapiro or Ybarro in the 2005-2006 original series. *Raquim last appeared in Episode 8 and reappeared in Episode 217, which is 209 episodes apart, the longest gap of any character in this series. Version differences *Raquim was portrayed by Richard Gomez in 2005-2006 series, and the young Raquim was played by Dennis Trillo in the second book. *In the original series, Raquim had met his nephew Ybrahim and had passed his Kalasag to him. In this series, Armeo had passed his Kalasag to his son Ybrahim. *In the original series, the spirit of Raquim had taught Ybrahim the sword fighting. In this series, he meets and assists his nephew Ybrahim during the confrontation against Hagorn. *In the original series, Raquim had met with Lira in Devas upon asking for advice from Minea. *In the original series, Raquim had assisted Amihan in repelling the undead Etherian soldiers and he blesses her to defeat Ether towards the final episode of the third book. In this version, Raquim, in his spirit form, participates in the final war where he confronts Hagorn and he sees Ariana, whom Raquim tells to Ybrahim that the spirit of Amihan is inside her. References Category:Characters Category:Sapiryan Category:Soldier Category:Royalty Category:Special participation